Heroesassembled Wiki
We are currently on a temporary hiatus. How long? We don't really know right now as other projects have invaded our brain space, but if you like what you see here check back in a while and we may be up and running. ''' '''Thanks, The Admins On the Timeline and CG Backgrounds The timeline is set, as is. We may add events (things that aren't in there that do not alter ones that are), but we won't change the ones that are there. There's too much of a ripple effect. Yes, other comic book games are pretty much as a free-for-all. I know. I've staffed on some and run some. So did Doc. That's why we made this place, because we wanted somewhere that the rules would be enforced with consistancy, not based on who is friends with the owner; and where the timelines made sense instead of everyone apping an alternate realty version of whomever and it being a nightmare to parse on the staff/plotrunner side. There are not alternate realities here. It's a pocket dimension. Other than going back and forth between the Marvel/BPRD Earth-24800 and the DC/Wildstorm Earth-24; no one can dimensionally travel. We don't have people coming from the future, or the past. Kang got stuck and couldn't time travel anymore post-Merge, as an example. Certain characters? We either entirely altered them (look at Rina Logan for an example of that) or we refuse to have them entirely (Sentry). (No one misses Sentry.) It does make the CG process a little more complex, we grant, but that's why Doc and I (and Mello, especially with Wildstorm characters) are here to help with the BGs. I'm the co-owner and headwiz. I helped WRITE the timeline. And I still, on all my CGs, went through about 3-4 edits. It happens. This is our focus. Other games chose other ones, but this is what we chose: consistancy. It was a pain in the arse to work on, but very fun and when things started sliding together and clicking there was kind of a sense of awe. And not just from a MU perspective. I personally wish that Marvel scrapped 616 and went with something akin to our timeline for 24800 rather than Battleworld, which looks like the mishmash of timelines and retcons and characters that most comic MUs are. Because yeah. Tony Stark being 30 years old in the 60s, 70s, 80s, 90s, 2000s, and now makes no sense. Constantly altering backstories and rebooting orgins is too complicated. Most of the reboots don't parse with each other in the least. That's why we threw out large amounts of the source material if it didn't affect the core of the character... the "who that character is". Many of our Feature Characters come from different areas of comics and associated fandom (you'll see that our variant of Oliver Queen is more based on the TV show Arrow as an example), because that just "works" and fits the concept of strict continuity we have going here. This is a major part of our decision to be invite-only. We're comic books fans, and most of us, staff-wise, have been so our entire lives. We understand the frustration players can get when "their" character has been changed at all, when events from the comics have been entirely removed or altered and they can't reference it; when they can't just use a decomp from another game. We get it. But that doesn't mean we're going to relax our continuity for one person, or two people-- it snowballs from there, and it pretty much undoes all the work we'd put into the timelines and undermines the continuity we've built. Before we went invite only, we did have guests who apped or looked at apping who argued that our take is wrong because we changed things like have Majestros as the biological father of Wonder Woman, or having Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch have always known their father was Magneto. What can we say? We made changes so the timeline worked, made sense, and was consistant with itself. We explained away some of the ridiculous but core aspects of a character with a few background tweaks and changes. The world(s) are consistant, both in powers and how those work and politics and more. Again, it's how we chose to do things. It may not be for you. But if you think it might be? Feel free to drop us a line, or hop on as a guest and check us out. We are friendly sorts, after all, and we remember one thing about all else: we all love this genre and we're all fans. And in the words of the song Breakfast at Tiffany's... well, that's one thing we got. :) --Much love, your friendly neighborhood Cherry Coke Things to Know About Heroes Assembled We Have Two Grids that Overlap at the Edges: Heroes Assembled is made up of two world grids. The world of Earth-24800 which is has an original continuity based on the themes and characters of Marvel's Earth 616 and Dark Horse's BPRD comics. The world of Earth-24 is also an original continuity but based on the themes and characters from DC's Prime and New Earth as well as select Wildstorm properties like the WildCATS, International Operations, Planetary and Gen-13. These two worlds were drawn closer to each other in dimensional space by events that happened billions of years ago, but in 2013, various forces in both worlds tried to combine them. They failed thanks to the work of heroes on both worlds, but, the two worlds now meet in certain places allowing for communication and travel between both worlds. We Have Solid Timelines: As mentioned above both Earth-24800 and Earth-24 have original continuities based on the themes and characters of various comic properties. Each has a timeline of events to help people navigate those continunities and figure out where their favorite characters might fit in. Check out those timelines here: Earth-24800's Timeline and Earth-24's Timeline. They can be long reads but will bring you up to date on the events of both worlds. We're Transparent: Here at Heroes Assembled we believe in communication between staff and players and we make sure our staff are accountable to each other and our players. All our policies, including those for our staff are available here on our wiki where everyone can see them. We play by Wheaton's Law: Wheaton's Law for those who don't know is 'Don't be a dick'. We like to live by that rule here at Heroes Assembled; after all this is a game and we're here to have fun, so we always try to work with everyone and deal with OOC conflicts through our policies. Thanks for reading, and if you'd like to connect, see Getting Started in the section below! Sections of Interest Available Characters -- List of Available Characters Getting Started -- General Overview of how to get started Character Generation -- Step by step CG process Theme -- Information on the theme here. Game Policies -- A must-read before joining Post a Log -- Got scenes? Post 'em! Read Logs Historical Logs - Back scenes happening before the IC date of August 1st 2014 Earth-24 Logs - Logs taking place on Earth-24 Earth-24800 Logs - Logs taking place on Earth-24800 Top Ten Most Wanted Round-Up * Captain America * Grifter * The Martian Manhunter * Jean Grey * Roulette * Kitty Pryde * Iron Man * Zealot * Cyclops * Flash III Click here for theme links for now Category:Browse